


The Early Life Of Chris

by FantasyNeon10CVF



Series: Chris' Origin [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNeon10CVF/pseuds/FantasyNeon10CVF
Summary: The background and history of my current character.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s), Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Half-Elf Character(s)
Series: Chris' Origin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024182
Kudos: 1





	The Early Life Of Chris

Chris’ Parents and their lessons:  
Chris Frson was born at midnight under the serpent constellation. Chris was raised by his human father Ton and his elven mother Zinrie who own and run the Four Corners Inn and Tavern. Now Chris’ mother is a harsh woman who refuses to take shit from anyone and is willing to kick a patron out if they endanger anyone staying there at the drop of a hat, and to this day no bar fight has ever broken out at the Four Corners Inn and Tavern. Zinrie is also the person who taught Chris how to use his bow and how to hunt game effectively. Now Chris’ father is the definition of a people’s person he has the ability to meet someone at 6pm and have them tell him their most closely guarded secret by 7pm, because of this welcoming inviting nature the Inn is well known for its hospitality. Ton knows how valuable a silver tongue is so he made sher to teach Chris how to interact with others properly.

Skills Chris taught himself:  
Because of this rather peculiar upbringing Chris grew up surrounded by many people from many different places and found it difficult to get proper alone time, so he learned where the many good hiding places in the inn were and how to properly utilize them. He also grew to enjoy his time in the woods more and more as he could be truly alone and away from people. Chris soon came to realize that he was growing quite talented in terms of stealth, charm, and skill with his bow.

Why Chris wants to be an adventurer (Jackal):  
Chris is a lover of legends and tales of adventure. As he was growing up he would frequently eavesdrop on or talk to patrons of the inn and try to learn as much as he could about the world outside of his little bubble. One day a fascinating group of people came to stay at the inn, this was no group of traveling merchants or the usual bums these were adventurers! The group consisted of a male Half-Orc Fighter named Duvid, a female Dragonborn Sorcerer named Sesa, a female Drow Cleric named Toff, and a male Human Rogue named Jackal. The group stayed at the inn for a number of weeks and whenever they were at the inn Chris would stick to them like glue, and at his pleading they told him their tails of gold, dungeons, love, loss, and everything his young mind could possibly comprehend. It was during those few weeks that Chris decided that he would become an adventurer and go on his own quests someday. He pleaded with them to train him to become an adventure and take him with them, however given the fact that he was 12 at the time and his lack of strength, no affinity for magic, and being relatively non religious made most of them turned him down, however seeing his potential Jackal agreed to train him while they were staying at the inn. Jackal taught him many things such as how to use thieves' tools, what thieves cant is, how to easily pickpocket, and how to keep a thumb on the underbelly of a city. With rudimentary training under his belt and a goal on the far horizon Chris trained for his known destiny.

How Chris changed after meeting Jackal:  
As Chris grew from that point he would go on personal adventures whether that being climbing onto the roof to travel from rooftop to rooftop for fun, traveling deeper into the woods by Osterham than he should just for the sake of exploration, or getting involved with the criminal underbelly of the city out of a desire for adventure and conflict. The crime organization he got involved in was called the Larkspur.

Larkspur basics:  
Larkspur is less of a location and more of an exclusive club, not all towns have a base of operation in them however, you can usually count on one or more in each major city. The one in Ostrham was in an underground building connected to the cellar of The Creaky Board Tavern. To get in all you had to do was go up to the barkeep and tell him “You know it’s such a shame that some flowers are poisonous.” Now that is just the code to get into the one in Ostrham, however when Lion offered him a higher up position he taught him a phrase that theoretically should be able to get him into any Larkspur outpost with little to no trouble, “The beasts of society race to find a cure for our breed of poison.”

Why he calls himself Serpent:  
Now lets go over why Chris goes by Serpent. When he first joined Larkspur he just went as Lucien Cazal however Lion took an interest in him quickly and taught him a thing or two about how Larkspur works. Now code names are mainly only important for those looking to live a double life in both Larkspur and the rest of society, so choosing a name is a necessity for most. However just choosing a random normal name isn’t the best option, because building a reputation and having a brand is important, so having a normal name is discouraged. Now because of these factors many Larkspur members choose animal names hence Vixen, Lion, and of course Serpent. 

What Serpent did while in Larkspur:  
Chris decided to go by the name “Serpent” in order to keep his identity hidden and gain a reputation. He rarely did anything actually malicious while in the underworld, however he made it a point to befriend those in power and whenever he did steal he made sure that it was from those more well off and well known and that he would carve his symbol somewhere nearby to claim notoriety.

Vixen part 1:  
Chris had one love interest in his past. During his time undercover as Serpent he met a female tiefling. They never learned each other's names but they were content going only as Serpent and Vixen. Together they pulled off many jobs and spent many nights together, whether that be up on the rooftops, out in the woods, at the Creaky Board Tavern, or sneaking around the town. Vixen was one of the few people Chris has met who was able to match his wit, she had a strong personality and was a heavy flert and because of all this they had a playful ongoing competition going on to try to one up each other. However one day Vixen told Serpent that she was going to leave town and they likely would never see each other again, Chris never did learn the reason like how he never learned her name however he will never forget her dark red skin, golden eyes, curled horns, and short black hair. With her gone and a new hole in his heart Chris felt the call to adventure stronger than ever, and luckily the sheriff needed help with a certain problem so he wished his parents goodbye and left for his own adventure.

Vixen part 2:  
Vixen and Serpent often seem to be two sides of the same coin, at least when it comes around to heists. While Serpent prefers to attack from a distance with his bow and use his hood to obscure his features, Vixen prefers using daggers up close and personal to her targets, all the while obscuring her face with her scarf which she pulls up to cover the bottom half of her face. Both of them are experts in stealth, picking locks, taking out guards, being light on their feet, and all things pertaining to being a Rogue, however they do differ in skills to an extent, while working together Serpent would commonly be on lookout duty while Vixen would be the one picking whatever safe their quarry was in. Now because of this division of work Serpent has grown to focus more on mobility and alertness, while Vixen got better at swiftness of fingers, and locating traps. As they started going after larger and larger targets the two of them realized they needed more firepower, and the two of them had different solutions, while Serpent went for poisons and other ways to debilitate his foes, Vixen started training her skills with her daggers and purely focusing on improving her own skills. The two of them also had slightly different views on killing, while both of them unanimously chose to never take an assassination job, when it came to random innocent guards both of them tended to aim not to kill however at one point early in their relationship Vixen had started to become more kill happy and it was a rocky patch for them however Serpent eventually convinced her to stop killing innocent guards on a payroll, and they only grew closer sense then.

The heist of Lord Pierre:  
Now let's tell the story of their best heist. A halfling named Lord Pierre Blanchet had recently moved into a newly built manor in the neighboring city of Pilun and was planning on hosting a party in order to flaunt his wealth. Now learning this there was no way Vixen and Serpent were going to pass up this opportunity. Serpent used his signet ring and artistic penmanship in order to pretend to be a lord from the capital named Lord Lucien Cazal and his partner Lady Fanny Cazal. After some back and forth messages he managed to receive an invitation to the party. Now would this job be easier if they just had sneaked in during the parting and not played dress up? Yes, but where is the fun in that? Now the first main problem they faced was sneaking their gear into the party beforehand but luckily for them large gifts were expected, so all they had to do was provide a gift and pay off the staff collecting it before the party to not open it early. Finally with all the preparation out of the way the real night could begin. They paid Leonard Berger (a fellow thief who they had a decent relationship with) to be their carriage driver. After they arrived at the party dressed to look the part of Lord and Lady Cazel they wandered around the party exchanging pleasantries and honestly just having a good time. However after a little while when people were a bit more drunk and no one was paying attention to them they slipped away, they sneaked into the gift room and changed their clothes into their gear. They then proceeded to sneak throughout the manor knocking out the odd guard, however most of the manor was unguarded given the party downstairs. They practically had the run of the place and the amount of coin and other riches they found more than made up for the few expenses they had spent on this event. Once they were satisfied they changed back, sneaked their gear and new found wealth to their carriage, waltzed back in to say some goodbyes, grab some final drinks, and finally leave in style. 

Chris’ “Friends”:  
Now Chris was raised by his father to be personable and make friends with those in power, and because of this Chris under the name of Serpent made many “friends.” Now Vixen was the person he was closest to but there were others. Leonard Berger now he was a short scrawny human with messy red hair and nervous blue eyes, Chris always felt protective of him because of the fact that he never used an alias and shared who he was with little to no prying, he was a blacksmith’s son and was involved with Larkspur because his father has been working with them for many years (this is the person who Serpent went to for help with custom arrows). Next is Sir Strama Steelborn he was an intimidating man, a purple skinned tiefling in his mid 40s who was tall and built like a brick with his custom greatsword slung over his back, for the most part he was hired by people to be a bodyguard and sometimes an assassin, he was the person who encouraged Serpent to consider taking assassin jobs from time to time. His last main “friend” from his time with Larkspur was simply known as Lion, now Lion was one of the higher ups in Larkspur he was a male tiefling in his 50s with pale skin, golden eyes, a shaved head, and long lush beard, Lion grew friendly with Serpent early on and is the main reason Serpent was able to move around as freely as he could so early on after joining Larkspur. Chris had gained many friends and Lion had even offered him a higher role which he was considering at the time but because of Vixen’s absence, he turned him down in order to pursue his own adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can use any of this in your campaign if you want.


End file.
